


Troy and Abed Bumping Fins

by aldiara



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jeff is deeply out of touch with proper geekdom, as per usual.</p><p>Written for the "Tentacles" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/8483.html">Drabble Day 2012</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Troy and Abed Bumping Fins

Bloody Halloween.

"What," said Jeff, blinking, "what, for the love of god, are you guys supposed to be?"

Troy sighed. Abed looked disappointed but not terribly surprised.

Annie looked smug. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Words cannot express the extent of how very much not."

Troy sighed again. "I'm the Kraken," he said patiently, wriggling his tentacles. Some of them, anyway.

Abed bared his teeth. "I'm Jaws. Wait for this." He pushed a button somewhere under his fin. The _Jaws_ theme started up, threatening _du-dun du-dun du-dun-duh…_

Jeff rolled his eyes. "And you…?"

Annie looked reproachful. "I'm Sharktopus. Their love child. Obviously."


End file.
